


The perfect one.

by writethedust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 3rd pov, Family, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Love, mild cursing but nothing too bad, not really a dojae but it is a dojae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethedust/pseuds/writethedust
Summary: Donghyuck although he may not say it, he adored his older brother the most (it was pretty obvious to everyone tho).that he thinks Doyoung deserve the best of the best.One day, Jaehyun come to the picture, Donghyuck starts to think was Jaehyun is Doyoung's perfect one?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 23
Kudos: 129





	The perfect one.

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't know but enjoy?"

Donghyuck, although he may have not said he loved, loves his brother— _ his step brother _ —Doyoung a lot. Donghyuck although he may have not said it, he cared for Doyoung a lot. A lot more than any of his friends thought. 

Sure Donghyuck is a mischievous kid that just liked to create trouble for his brother or that he liked to tease his brother so much— _ one time, he almost destroyed Doyoung's summer work.  _ He was sure Doyoung would mad at him or just  _ hate _ at him, still his brother was so kind. Doyoung was mad but it didn’t last long because Donghyuck was guilty enough to apologize. And the next day he would mimic Doyoung's voice like nothing happened, resulting in Doyoung who just rolled his eyes— _ stop that!  _

"If you aren't my brother, I would kill you for making my life hard," Doyoung hissed but accepted Donghyuck's hug almost immediately. Donghyuck would just giggle because oh, his dear brother was too kind. 

Their parents, as much as they were loving parents, were so busy with work. 80% of their childhood, were just the two of them hence Donghyuck pretty much close with Doyoung. Doyoung was like his parents too— _ taking care of him, making lunch, playing and etc.  _ Though he missed his parents, he was perfectly fine because Doyoung was there. His most favourite person ever. 

That being said, currently Donghyuck was having a life crisis (not exactly) because a man, unknown man was in their house kitchen. 

Donghyuck grabbed his baseball bat— _ he just finished his practice _ —and glared, "Who are you? Why are you in my house?" 

The man panicked, flustered as he shook both his hands as he said, "Wait—I'm Doyoung's friend. He invited me."

Donghyuck lowered down his bat. He raised his eyebrow, "Doyoung hyung?" 

"Oh!" as in cue, Doyoung walked in— _ he was in the bathroom— _ and stood in the middle. "You’re back early, hyuck," he said, smiling as he ruffled Donghyuck's hair. "Oh, I see you meet Jaehyun," he added. 

Donghyuck nodded his head and then glanced at  _ Jaehyun _ . He glared, "I thought he's a thief or something."

Doyoung laughed, "Silly." he went closer to Jaehyun and then said, "He's a friend of mine and he will uhh… come here more often."

"Hi," Jaehyun waved awkwardly. 

Donghyuck may be a kid, but he is a high school kid. Oh so he knew. That while Doyoung may have introduced Jaehyun as his friend, Donghyuck knew that this Jaehyun may not  _ just be a _ friend. He saw that tint of blush on his brother.  _ Hmmmm….  _ Donghyuck however, still gave a smile and was polite as he could in front of this new friend of his brother. "oh, sorry about that. I'm Donghyuck. Doyoung's brother," he introduced himself. 

There's a reason. Has he ever told you that his brother was kind? Yes, he did. Doyoung is so kind and Donghyuck would do anything to protect his brother from any kind of harm because that's what brothers do, right? They protect each other, just like Doyoung protected him, he did vice versa. 

Donghyuck loved Doyoung and he didn't want Doyoung to be sad or heart broken by man—fucking  _ wolves— _ that wanted to play with his pretty brother. 

Was he over reacting? Maybe, but Donghyck had his reasons. When he was in middle school and Doyoung was in high school, he witnessed Doyoung date this  _ boy _ . While he didn't know the whole story, he heard that Doyoung got played in a dating bet. His kind brother got played. End result of the break up was ugly. Donghyuck would hear his brother crying every night, waking up with puffing red eyes, pretending to be okay, faking his smiles every day for months. It took a while before Doyoung became his normal self back.

That broke Donghyuck's heart to see his brother suffering like that and he can’t really do anything to help. He never forgave that  _ boy _ . 

So when Donghyuck saw a person start to flirt with his brother, he would try his very best to make sure that person should be the best— _ he eventually chased all Doyoung's potential lovers away— _ because his dear brother deserved the very best. He is the annoying little brother that everyone hates!

Back to the story, here Donghyuck in their dining hall after he finished cleanup to have dinner and Jaehyun was still there. He was judging him. 

And honestly Jaehyun could tell that the little brother was putting his guard up with all those glares. Jaehyun was having a cold sweat because he definitely had to warm up with Doyoung's brother first.  _ This is going to be hard _ .

They ate dinner in civil. Food was delicious even though it seemed like Jaehyun cooked some of the dishes. Donghyuck couldn't help himself to eat those because admittedly it was good. "It's delicious," Donghyuck quietly replied when Doyoung asked. It was so good.

"See, I knew Donghyuckie was gonna like those, Jaehyun," Doyoung cheered. He was smiling all day long— _ laughter filled the house _ . Donghyuck noticed that,

Jaehyun smiled, having his dimples shown— _ oh god, is that his killer charm?— _ and said, "I'm happy you like those. If there's anything you want, you can tell me. I know a lot of recipes."  _ Doyoung hyung has dimple weakness…  _

_ Tsk, he knew how to cook too _ ? Man who knew how to cook is dangerous, which means he could help Doyoung cook  _ and _ feed Doyoung's stomach and  _ his _ . Bonus point on that. Donghyuck remembered how Doyoung once dated this Yuta, who can't cook and didn't even help in the kitchen. Sure Yuta was nice, but… Donghyuck just didn't approve. His brother deserved to be cared for. 

"Oh, okay," Donghyuck answered as he focused on his food. Jab here and jab there on the meat. Feeling a bit frustrated because he could not find a fault in Jaehyun yet. Jaehyun was… charming.

Doyoung and Jaehyun talked to each other throughout the dinner, Donghyuck joined them here and there. Grown up and college stuff, he can't really join so he just watched Doyoung talking and laughing at whatever Jaehyun did.  _ He makes hyung laugh easily _ . He felt a bit uneasy.  _ This is going to be harder than the past ones. _

True to Doyoung’s words. Jaehyun came almost everyday. He even got introduced to their parents to which his mom seemed to particularly like this new friend. He huffed because it was making it harder to chase the man away. Charming everyone around him is so easy to Jaehyun it seems. 

“Jaehyun seems to be  _ very _ free,” Donghyuck emphasised on the word ‘very’ as he flipped through the tv channel— _ he was in the living room, watching tv while Jaehyun was in the dining table right next _ —and then he added, “isn’t college all busy and shits?”

“Donghyuck, language!” Doyoung hissed to which Donghyuck just sheepish apologized. 

"But it's true tho,"  _ the man came here way too often. _ Donghyuck shook his head in disbelief. Well, Jaehyun did help with the house chore sometimes… 

Jaehyun gave a laugh— _ deep but full of impact laughter.  _ "Hyung, I think your brother don't like me coming here," 

Donghyuck swung his head face and stared at Jaehyun with his jaw drop— _ he's just exaggerated.  _ He couldn't believe Jaehyun just said that to Doyoung's face because it's true. He didn't want the man to come here often. Jaehyun just winked at him.  _ This mother fucker _ .

"What?" Doyoung put his hands on his tiny waist that Jaehyun liked to put his hand on— _ Donghyuck painfully noticed that often _ . "No he didn't. Donghyuck likes you here. He's just being moody today because he didn't score his test well," Doyoung said, shaking off what Jaehyun said, thinking it was ridiculous. "Right, Donghyuck?" he asked. 

Now how is he supposed to answer this? The thing was, he really wants Jaehyun to go home already. But then again, he really is just so moody today because of his math test.  _ I hate differential _ . "Yeah, I'm just moody today," he settled for that. 

"See," Doyoung smiled. "Oh, why don't you ask for Jaehyun to tutor you for math? Oh wait, I didn't ask you. Is it okay to ask this?" 

"I don't mind. I have been coming here almost everyday, might as well be productive," Jaehyun smirked as he turned to look at Donghyuck. "That if little Donghyuckie wants me," he wiggled his eyebrows— _ Donghyuck glared. _

Donghyuck wanted to deck his brother sometimes for being obvious. There's unknown tension between him and Jaehyun and only both of them are aware of that. But Donghyuck wanted to make his brother happy and that using Jaehyun could really help with his  _ shitty _ math. "Yeah sure, that would be lovely," Donghyuck let his hands up high on the air, exaggerated his words so that Jaehyun could tell it was a sarcasm— _ Jaehyun well noticed that _ .

"Good, good," Doyoung smiled, proudly— _ Donghyuck and Jaehyun just sighed quietly.  _

Maybe it wasn't a bad thing for Jaehyun to tutor him, Donghyuck admitted that. Jaehyun was… nice. His teaching was easy to understand, straight to the point and Jaehyun even answered his question when he didn't understand. Very patient. 

"You make this?" Donghyuck asked as he's looking at the set of questions that Jaehyun gave him. It wasn't from his math book. 

Jaehyun scratched his head and then said, "Math is something that you need to work on it rather than just simply understand. Text book questions are shits so I look for more questions so you can be familiar with it. Uh, yeah, I make it." he didn't realise he was rambling much. 

"Oh, thanks," Donghyuck thanked and started to do the problems. He was thankful but didn't know what else to say. He'll just focus on his math. 

Jaehyun was harder to  _ dispose of than _ he thought so. 

Donghyuck was alone one weekend. He remembered Doyoung was patting his head in the morning while he's still sleeping— _ it's the weekend, a cheat day for him to not wake early— _ and whispered something he can't remember. The next thing he knew, he was alone with a note left by his brother with his lunch. 

  
  


**Out with Jaehyun today. Reheat your lunch when you want to eat.—bro**

  
  


It was definitely a date. 

Usually Donghyuck would force Doyoung to play games with him— _ even though Doyoung suck at it and these days, Jaehyun would be forced to play with him _ —but since he's alone, he didn't know what to do. (Jaehyun is good at playing games too). 

"Aaaaaaah!" Donghyuck shouted. He didn't know why but he just wanted to do so. Then, he left his house after checking the kitchen was safe to leave and went to his neighbour's house. The Lee. 

"MARK!" Donghyuck bursted the door open carefreely like it was a normal thing to do. "Oh, hi! Taeyongie hyungie!" he greeted when he noticed Mark's older brother in the house. 

"Donghyuckie, good morning?" Taeyong laughed seeing the younger, teasing knowing that Donghyuck woke up late. "Mark is upstairs," he said, knowing why Donghyuck came to the house without even asking. 

Donghyuck sheepishly smiled and was about to go upstairs and then stop. He then walked toward Taeyong and asked, "Taeyong hyung." 

"Yeah?" 

Donghyuck then shook his head quickly, "Ah no, it's nothing."  _ he was going to ask Mark's first.  _ He ran back upstairs leaving the older man confused. 

"MARK!" Donghyuck shouted again for the 2nd time that— _ wait, was it the 3rd time?— _ as he opened the door of his childhood friend who was currently reading a comic book with headphones on him. 

Mark sighed as he lowered down his headphone. "Why do you keep shouting my name everytime you come?" he complained. He sat on his bed— _ he was laying down before— _ and made space for Donghyuck. "What do you want?" he asked. Donghyuck sat down. 

"Do you know Jaehyun?" Donghyuck asked. While he was friends with Mark, Doyoung also was friends with Taeyong. And he knew Taeyong should have known about Jaehyun. Doyoung would have told about Jaehyun's existence since the man has been coming to their house almost everyday for the last few months. 

"Oh, Jaehyun hyung!" Mark made this face when he's excited. "Yeah, I met him a few times. He comes to deliver food from Doyoung hyung. Oh by the way, those chocolate cookies are good," Mark nodded his head, remembering the sweet taste of cookies. 

Doyoung is a good baker as much as he's good at cooking. Donghyuck prouds of it. He smiled giddy. "Oit," he clapped his hands when he remembered the real agenda. "Anyways, what do you think of him?" he asked. Mark is honest and that's why Donghyuck valued his opinion. 

Mark furrowed his eyebrows, thinking. "I only met him twice? And then I only saw him from far away, but he looked nice. He feels warm too. I don't know, like he gives this warm feeling around him. Don't you feel that? You seen him the most," 

Warm. Well, Donghyuck had to  _ painfully _ admit that indeed Jaehyun gave this warm feeling. "Tsk," he annoyed.  _ Mark is also being charmed by him.  _

"What's this?" Mark asked. He didn't understand. "You hate Jaehyun hyung?" he asked carefully. 

Hate. That was a kinda harsh word. Donghyuck doesn't particularly  _ hate _ Jaehyun. He just wants… Jaehyun to be… gone, wait, that sounds  _ wrong _ . He furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Hyuck?" 

"Mark," 

"Yeah?" 

"I think Jaehyun and Doyoung hyung are dating," Donghyuck quietly said looking at his fingers. 

"Oh," oh, Mark knew what's going on but he stayed silent as he waited for Donghyuck to say anything. 

"Jaehyun is not like any other guy that tries to make moves on Doyoung hyung," Donghyuck said, being honest. "But I'm scared, what if, what if he ends up just like  _ them? _ I don't want to see Doyoung hyung hurt again," he sighed. 

Mark patted Donghyuck's head. "Uh, I don't know much about love nor I know much about Jaehyun hyung to know he won't hurt Doyoung hyung but… love, love is about giving a chance and that this is about Doyoung hyung and only Doyoung hyung can decide,"

Mark and his philosophy, and he had his fair of rights. "What if it's Taeyong hyung? What would you do?" he asked, curious. 

"I'm not like you," Mark said, snorting as he watched Donghyuck roll his eyes at him. "Tho, honestly, I just want my brother to be happy. If he's happy, then what can I do?" he shrugged. 

Donghyuck wanted his brother to be happy too. 

"Man, you really enjoy chasing away your brother's potential lovers," Mark said, shaking his head. 

Donghyuck snorted. "Those people are weak. I came to the picture and then they suddenly gave up. They didn't deserve my brother," he said, huffed. 

"Did you do something to Jaehyun hyung?" Mark asked, curious. He didn't remember any  _ things _ that Donghyuck forced him to do to chase others away. Yes, he was Donghyuck's partner in crime. 

Well. 

He did. 

Donghyuck did. Of course he did. 

One time Donghyuck would show Jaehyun Doyoung's most embarrassing photos of the past but it didn't work and instead— _ oh, he's cute— _ gave opposite results. He was sure Jaehyun stole that one baby photo of his brother.  _ Hyuck, why is this part empty?, It’s empty? I have no idea. _

Donghyuck would stay near his brother, asking— _ annoyed _ —his brother so that his brother didn't pay attention to Jaehyun. Or that Donghyuck would stay by the living room so Jaehyun couldn't make any move easily. However, there's few mishaps here and there and Donghyuck swore he almost caught Jaehyun kissing his brother.  _ They are holding hands right in front of me?! _

When Doyoung and Jaehyun were having a study  _ date _ together in their dining room, Donghyuck would sit down together with them— _ making sure he sat right next to Doyoung— _ and worked his school stuff. His brother would side eyes him but Donghyuck pretended he didn't notice. Resulting, uh… well… his grade was improving.  _ You got A+ on chem, that’s crazy!, I can’t believe it either, hyung. _

When Doyoung went out for grocery or anything, Donghyuck would follow when he had free time— _ he was free almost everyday _ . He wondered as to why they always met Jaehyun coincidentally. But Donghyuck was there so Jaehyun couldn't do anything. Though, the shopping was pretty…  _ domestic.  _ Jaehyun also secretly bought him snacks that he wanted but wasn't allowed by his brother.  _ Ah…  _ He wasn't going to be charmed by that! His approval can’t be brought by money.  _ Oh Donghyuck, you want this?, I WANT THAT!, Hyuck, stop making Jaehyun buy you things! _

Donghyuck wondered if his brother noticed he never called Jaehyun with respect. He just said Jaehyun instead of Jaehyun  _ hyung _ . He didn't mind if people think he's rude. But he sure knew Jaehyun probably noticed that. If that can make Jaehyun annoyed with him, it will be great but Jaehyun just let him be, and does nothing.  _ Jaehyun? Yeah? Nothing. _

Donghyuck did a lot of things. He played a lot of pranks too— _ it worked with all the past lovers.  _ They all think of him as an annoying little brother. But Jaehyun just thinks him  _ cute _ or that he just laughed it out over his  _ petty _ pranks.  _ Where the hell do you learn these pranks? Teach me, I want to prank my friends too. BOO, NO WAY! Oh come on, Donghyuck~ _

It didn't work with Jaehyun. 

"I guess Jaehyun hyung is really different," Mark said after listening to all Donghyuck's rant. "Maybe he's the one? Why don't you give him a chance, Hyuck?" he nudged Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck still didn't feel right but it wasn't like he could do anything else. 

Months after that. Donghyuck was staring at the ticket he was holding— _ given by his brother _ —and then said, "amusements park?" It was June and June means his birth month. 

Donghyuck felt his brother hugged him from behind and rested his chin over his head. 

"Let's celebrate together and play. When was the last time we went there? It's been such a long time. I can't remember." 

"Okay," Donghyuck shrugged. "Together means…?" 

"You, me and Jaehyun!" 

_ Jaehyun.  _ "Mom and dad?" 

Doyoung tightened the hug. "Sorry, mom and dad ain't available but they promise to celebrate another day," he softly said. Donghyuck can feel his brother was worried if he was upset by it. Donghyuck wasn’t.

Bummer but he kind of expected that. Their parents are always busy. Well, Donghyuck has his brother so he didn't particularly mind. He just needed his brother. "Oh well, can't be helped,"  _ but why Jaehyun?  _

But Donghyuck didn't ask out loud. His brother seemed to be excited over it even though it was supposed to be his birthday. And Donghyuck being a kind little brother just wanted to see his brother happy. "So are we gonna have a picnic or we gonna eat out?" he said as he helped his brother with their laundry. 

Doyoung giggled, "If we had a picnic, would you help me cook?" 

Donghyuck grinned, "You know I would!" 

"Aigoo, my little brother is so helpful," Doyoung said, smiled as he gave the basket to Donghyuck who gladly took it. 

Before you know it, it was his birthday and Donghyuck was waiting for Jaehyun with Doyoung in front of the amusement park. Jaehyun came right about time and then wished him a birthday.

"Happy birthday, Donghyuck," 

"Thanks," 

Jaehyun and Doyoung talked a bit more and Donghyuck just stayed there, doing nothing and watched them. 

"Oh yeah," Jaehyun then said, snapped Donghyuck from his empty thoughts. "I have a present for you," he said as he opened his backpack. 

"For me?" Donghyuck didn't expect that. "You’re giving me now?" 

"Here," Jaehyun gave to the little one, in fact he put it on Donghyuck's head. A hat. A snapback cap with cool design. "Nothing much but I think it suit you," 

Donghyuck touched the cap. The material felt nice, weirdly. He made no comment though. "Thank you," he just let it on his head, didn't really mind wearing one. Or that since they will be outside half of the day anyway so it could be his shield from sunlight.  _ Oh, come on one photo! Stop it, hyung, I'm not a kid. You're a kid!  _

When they entered the park to play the ride, it was then Donghyuck realised why Jaehyun was coming with them. He face-palmed himself for not realising it. Doyoung ain't good with heights, while he may be able to ride them, he didn't particularly enjoy it. 

"Oh I see, that's why Jaehyun came along," Donghyuck crossed his arms as he narrowed his eyes at his brother. 

Doyoung gave a nervous laughter while Jaehyun just looked confused at the two brothers. 

"Took you long time to realise," 

"I know, my quick wit sense are dulling apparently,"

"It's not my fault," 

Donghyuck huffed, "Promise me you gonna ride one of those rides with me!" 

"What?!“ Doyoung almost shouted. "Spare me with those scary rides," 

"Are you scared of those?" Jaehyun blurted out, causing both brothers to look at him. "I didn't know that," 

And then Donghyuck gave a long rant about it all and Doyoung argued back as he was against it so much until Donghyuck used the birthday boy  _ card _ and Doyoung just defeated. Jaehyun chuckled at the sight. 

Doyoung was down but Donghyuck didn't care much. It was only for one ride anyway.

But then Jaehyun said, "It's going to be fine, Doyoung. I'm here. You can hold on me if you are scared."

Donghyuck watched as his brother brightened up and smiled back again. Oh boy, that was a sweet move. He kind of appreciated it. 

They chose the least scary ride from all the scary rides. Donghyuck had a blast. Doyoung was screaming for his dear life and Jaehyun was having fun, it seemed. And Donghyuck didn't miss how his brother was holding hands with Jaehyun during the ride. In normal situations, Donghyuck would have chosen to sit between them but he let it slide this time. Because Donghyuck is wise. He knew his brother needed Jaehyun rather than him. 

Sounds a bit bitter but what can he even do. 

They had a little break after the rides. Jaehyun told Doyoung to rest and even took care of him. Donghyuck then went to buy bottle water because he felt a bit guilty for forcing his brother. He was about to go to where his brother was resting when he got into a bit of trouble.

Donghyuck didn’t mean it. He wasn’t looking. He was in a hurry and the next thing he knew he bumped into someone and fell down. He was fine but the other person was not— _ the hotdog fell on the ground. _

“What the fuck?!”

Donghyuck widened his eyes. Just his luck. The other person even looked like a gangster. He quickly apologized and told me that he would pay for it but the person didn’t care about and even went in rage. He froze in his place, and didn't know what to do. Scary things are scary!

“Kids these days are so annoying,” the person’s friend started to talk.

“Boss, what’s going on?”

Donghyuck gulped as he noticed suddenly a lot of them came surrounding him. A gang seriously? In an amusement park?? Why? He wanted to cry, what should he do? “Err… sir… I’m sorry for not looking—”

“—so you really aren’t looking,”

“Uhh.. wait—”

“This kid need to be teach a lesson,”

“Should we do it? I’m pretty bored,”

_ Wait, wait, wait, what with the sudden development? _ “Please—”

“Donghyuck?”

Donghyuck looked and noticed Jaehyun was there frowning. “Jaehyun,” he said and then quickly ran toward the older, hiding behind.

“What are you? A hero?” the person said and then he laughed with his friends. 

“What’s going on here?” Jaehyun asked Donghyuck while he covered the boy with a protective stand. Donghyuck gladly told. Jaehyun sighed a bit and then focused on the gang. “Dear gentlemen, this one here is sorry for your hotdog and we gladly paid for it so can we let these slide?” 

The person cracked his neck and said, “what if we don’t want to?”

“Don’t be like that. It’s too low for grown up to bully kids,”

“You!”

“There’s cctv here and I can sue you if you do anything like  _ punching _ . I have tons of money to do it. And I have black belt. Oh, should I mention I learn boxing?” Jaehyun said rapidly.

Donghyuck widened his eyes as he heard.  _ What? _

The person clicked his tongue and then left the scene. 

Both Jaehyun and Donghyuck sighed in relief. “Is it true?” Donghyuck asked. 

“What is true?”

“Boxing and black belt?”

“Oh yeah,”

Donghyuck was amazed.  _ Ohhhhhhhhh _

“Geez, Donghyuck. We were wondering what took you long. Your brother was worried so I went to search for you. We thought you lost or something,”

“I’m not a kid,”

“Exactly, I told your brother that but he still worry,”

Donghyuck looked down, pressed his lip. “Sorry I took your precious time alone with my brother,” he then heard a chuckle and felt his head being patted.

“I don’t know what you are thinking but I’m worried about you too. I’m glad that you are safe.”

Donghyuck looked up with his big eyes at Jaehyun. Jaehyun was smiling and it was shining so bright— _ it could be the sun _ . Then, his brother ran toward them and gave an earful of nag to him and Jaehyun for making him wait and worry. Jaehyun then whispered to him, “ _ I won’t tell your brother about what happened. _ ” He gave a smile and proceeded to calm down Doyoung.

Donghyuck just stared, and thought about what’s happening. Did he just get  _ charmed?  _

It was a tiring day (a wild birthday) but Donghyuck can’t sleep yet. He went downstairs to drink something that will make me sleepy but then he noticed Jaehyun— _ he stayed for the night _ —also wasn’t sleeping yet. He was on the porch looking at the night sky. Donghyuck stood in the frame of the doorway. Realising that Jaehyun didn't notice him, he leaned against the wall and said, “didn’t Doyoung hyung lock everything?” he was talking about locking all windows and doors. 

Jaehyun was startled a bit. He turned his head around and was surprised to see Donghyuck there. “Oh birthday boy,” he smiled immediately. 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, “it’s way past midnight.”

Jaehyun laughed, his body bounced a bit. “Hmm… wanna have a talk with me?” he then said. “You can’t sleep either, right?”

“Sure,” Donghyuck easily agreed. He, too, needed to talk about something. He sat down on a bench as Jaehyun patted to sit beside him. “Thanks for helping me earlier,” he said first.

“You’re welcome,”

They stayed in silence for a little while while looking at the moonlight before Donghyuck took all his courage and asked, “You really like my brother, huh.”

“I do, in fact I love him dearly,” Jaehyun softly said, feeling a bit shy.

"Why?" Donghyuck looked around away from Jaehyun's sight. He was feeling a bit nervous. 

"Hmmm… I should really answer this seriously," Jaehyun's voice sounds light as if he was teasing. "because the little brother ain't fancy about me liking his brother," he said, smiling as he tried to look at Donghyuck's face. 

_ Yup, he's teasing me _ . Donghyuck snorted. He bumped Jaehyun's body with his and said, "come on, answer it."

"Okay, okay," Jaehyun chuckled. "Hmm… When I first saw Doyoung, it was at a meet up. I was meeting my friend and there I saw Doyoung, glowing brightly among others."

"What's that? Love at first sight?" 

"Nope, but it makes me interested in him. He's different from others. Mind you, we hardly even talk there. Doyoung even had to leave in the middle. I manage to grab him before he gone, because you know, I have to have his number and all," 

"Ewww, a flirt," 

Jaehyun laughed as Donghyuck made a disgusting face. "Look, if I didn't do that, I would miss the chance, you know. Oh, wanna know why he had to leave early?" 

"Why?" 

"He said he has a little brother waiting for him," 

Donghyuck looked down, "oh. He said that?"

"You sounds dejected," 

"I always feel guilty because he always had to stay home because of me. He hardly even hangout with his friends," 

"Ohhh…" Jaehyun responded. "But you try to chase me away?" he wiggled his eyebrows. 

"THAT BECAUSE—" 

Jaehyun ruffled Donghyuck's hair. "Doyoung said he loves spending time with his brother even though you can be annoying," he said, cutting off the younger. "You're his precious brother, far more important than any of his friends."

"He said that?" Donghyuck got teary. Ah, his brother is really kind-hearted and loving. 

"He did," Jaehyun nodded. "Doyoung, he's kind, and caring. He is ambitious and pretty competitive too. He's cute and amazingly pretty. He's witty and smart too. Oh god, I can just talk so much about him and how amazing he is."

"Whipped," Donghyuck teased but he noticed how fondly Jaehyun talked about his brother.  _ He really loves him.  _

Jaehyun laughed at it because it was the truth. "He's just loveable," 

"I gave up," 

"Hm?" 

"I won't be against you anymore," Donghyuck said, as if he raised a white flag. "Make sure not to hurt my brother or make him sad," he glared. 

Jaehyun smiled, "I promise."

Donghyuck then stood up to go to sleep because it's late. He stopped by the door and then said, "You too, hurry up and go to sleep, Jaehyun  _ hyung _ ." and quickly walked up to his room. 

Jaehyun blinked his eyes, processing what Donghyuck just said. His lips curved upward when he slowly realised it. 

Then, after that, Jaehyun kept on coming to Kim's house when he's free like he always did. Spending time with Doyoung— _ sneaking kisses here and there— _ and tutoring Donghyuck with his math. 

Donghyuck changed. While he used to hog the living room, this time he didn't. In fact he would either spend his time in his own room, going to Mark's or just spending time outside with his friends. He could see Jaehyun winked at him every time he left. Donghyuck rolled his eyes as a response. 

Donghyuck's relationships with Jaehyun drastic change too. Not only did he treat with respect, they were getting friendlier and noticed how much they have in common. Donghyuck now knows why many like Jaehyun. He's just far too charming. Maybe having a brother (brother in law) like Jaehyun ain't bad. Because Jaehyun not only focused on Doyoung, but also focused on  _ him.  _ And Jaehyun didn't make it as if he stole Doyoung from him. In fact, it was because they were sharing Doyoung's love together. 

It was the weekend one time. Donghyuck realised the house felt empty. Which was weird because his brother is usually at home and even if his brother isn't, Doyoung would leave a note. No breakfast either. The kitchen was empty so he went to his brother's room and noticed that his brother was still in bed and  _ sick _ . Doyoung had a cold. 

Donghyuck panicked. He never treated a sick person ever. In fact, Doyoung hardly gets sick. So he called for Jaehyun for help. 

_ "Okay, I'm coming, stay there. Don't worry. He'll be fine." _

Jaehyun arrived not long after that. He immediately went to instruct Donghyuck what to do. He watched Jaehyun carefully treat Doyoung with care. He felt relieved having a reliable brother-in-law. Doyoung seemed to like Jaehyun's presence too. He's glad. 

"Hmm, your brother has to eat first before eating medicine. I'll cook something so you stay with your brother," 

Donghyuck nodded. 

"Wait—" Doyoung said, weakly.

"What's wrong, hyung?" 

"Can I have Donghyuck's special chicken porridge please?" 

"Mine?" Donghyuck blinked his eyes, startled. 

Doyoung smiled, fondly. "Your special chicken porridge always makes me feel better. Can I have that?" 

Ah. How was Donghyuck supposed to feel this? He felt giggly. He didn't know that his brother likes that. Somehow it makes him feel happy. "Really?" 

Doyoung nodded. 

"Okay," 

"Should I help?" Jaehyun asked. 

"Help me cut some vegetables and then you should stay by Doyoung hyung's side," 

"Sounds like a plan," 

And they hi-five.

It took Donghyuck a bit of time because he had to wait for the rice turned porridge. Jaehyun had already gone to Doyoung's room and Donghyuck stirred for one last time before he confirmed it was done. He prepared everything and brought it up to Doyoung's room. 

Donghyuck was going to enter the room when he saw a glimpse of Jaehyun slowly patting Doyoung's head, whispering something and even kissed Doyoung's forehead. Donghyuck took the cue to wait a bit at the side and left the couple had a bit of time. He giggled in his thoughts as he counted to 30. 

When he was done, Donghyuck walked in with a tray of food. He saw Doyoung's face was red which he knew it was because of the cold but then he saw Jaehyun's face was red too. He eyed Jaehyun who looked away— _ yet he can't hide those red ears _ . He noticed again, Doyoung was smirking (?). He was a bit confused but he didn't want to care much. Probably just the couple things. 

"Here's the meal," 

"Smells good," 

"Oh, look decent," Jaehyun commented. 

"Hey!!" Donghyuck argued and tried to kick Jaehyun which Jaehyun cleverly avoided. 

Doyoung giggled. 

Ah, it was just another day in the household and Donghyuck didn't mind this kind atmosphere. It used to be him and his brother, but now Jaehyun entered the scene. He really didn't mind. Maybe Jaehyun is the  _ perfect _ one for Doyoung. 

"I told you, he's a great person!" Mark said. 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. "Yeah," but he was still smiling as he watched Jaehyun playing with Doyoung at their house back yard with the water hose. 

… 

Donghyuck sat beside Doyoung who asked to do so. Today, Jaehyun ain't coming because the older one was busy. 

"So, is Jaehyun fine with you?" Doyoung asked first. 

"Huh?" Donghyuck confused.  _ What do you mean— _

"Oh little brother, you can be honest with me now," Doyoung chuckled. "I know you dislike Jaehyun at first," 

Donghyuck's jaw dropped. 

"You try to push him away, didn't you?" 

His brother knew it. Donghyuck wanna hide. "Oh so you know and you pretend not to know?"  _ What the fuck? _

Doyoung laughed, "because it was fun! And it's cute seeing you try hard to chase Jaehyun away."

"This is so embarrassing," Donghyuck said. "Wait, don't tell me you know about the others?" he looked at his brother in horror. 

"Oh, you mean all those past ones?" Doyoung smiled evilly. "Of course, it was obvious. I would be so dumb to not knowing that." he laughed. 

"Oh god," Donghyuck hid his face. "This is so embarrassing!"  _ How dare you, hyung?!  _ Kind? What's that? His brother is evil. "But you just let me be?" 

"Yeah, it was fun to see and it was also a chance to see just how much they can stay relevant. Like, you, hyuck, is my precious little brother. If they can't handle you, I won't think it's matter for me to be in a relationship with any of them."

"But Jaehyun did," 

"Jaehyun did," 

"You really love him as much," 

"I do and I'm asking for your approval," Doyoung smiled.

Donghyuck snorted, "if it isn't obvious. I already gave you my blessing."

Doyoung went to hug Donghyuck to which the younger just stayed still. "Remember, you are still my number one. Thanks for helping me chase away the ones that aren't Jaehyun."

"Eww, that's cheesy," 

Doyoung gave a loud laugh. "Naughty boy," 

"I want good food today," 

"So demanding," 

"pff," Donghyuck huffed. Oh well, looked like his brother is as whipped as Jaehyun is. Now he had to listen to his brother gushing about Jaehyun when the man wasn't there. 

"So you know, Jaehyun he—" 

"—no, no, no more Jaehyun hyung story," 

"Oh come on, I always want to talk to you about my love life," 

"And I don't wanna hear that," 

  
And the brothers bickering  _ happily.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly not really confident in this one. I don't think it's good but since I already done it, might as well upload it and shared.
> 
> my cc here, [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/writethedust)


End file.
